


Imperfections

by aspiratixn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiratixn/pseuds/aspiratixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding jitters and then some. Thank god for mama Yaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight everything is a mess and I'm a giant sap.

The most astounding side of all of this was the fact that Kenma even agreed.

Tetsurou Kuroo was sitting in his specialized dressing room, hands over his eyes and then on his cheeks, pulling down a bit.  His long drawn out groan attracted some wild Bokutos and Daichis, both of which bounded into the room with vigor.

“Don’t look so down!! You’re getting  _married_ to the love of your life!”

“BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN’T LIKE THE RED.”

“The red what.”

“ _THE RED_.”

Both Daichi and Bokuto exchanged looks.

“Er, bro?”

“ _What. What is it Bokuto._ ”

“You’re about to explode. Chill.”

“Chill?  _Chill??? I can’t chill this is Kenma we’re talking about what if he doesn’t like the red carpet or my suit or **THE CAKE OR THE SEATING ARRANGEMENT OR-**_ “

Daichi took a deep breath and very gently pat Kuroo on the head with his heavy hand. Just a pat. It’s gentle.  Anyways, then Bokuto took the stressed one by the shoulder and very seriously said, “Well then you’re fucked.”

Kuroo’s jaw drops and he starts yelling, “WHAT THE HECK YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS AND YOU GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT—“

They laugh at the same time, both drawing back. “Chill Kuroo, you’re fine.”

He pauses and squints at them both. “You’re both speaking in sync. This is terrifying.”

They shrug and then give him the same smirk that he recognizes and pulls a face to. It’s their “mocking-Kuroo’s-smirk” smirk. They’re  _trained_ and  _practiced_ for this.

“CONGRATS TETSUROU KUROO!” They blow streamers over him and he shrieks like a little girl because oh  _my_ god.

“I’M ABOUT TO GO AND STAND NEXT TO THE MINISTER AND _YOU DO THIS TO ME????_ ” Consider panic ramped up three thousand times. Add some adrenaline. Stir.

They shrug. “Shake it off.”

“What do you  _mean_   ** _SHAKE IT OFF._** ”

“Literally just shake.”

Kuroo blinks at the third voice. It’s Sugawara. Mom is here and Kuroo visibly relaxes, letting out a breath.

“And chill out!”

A fourth voice??? Jeez, what is this? It’s not his bachelor’s party (not anymore anyways, two nights ago was  _wild_.)

Yaku emerges from behind Sugawara so  _both_ moms are there, smiling from ear to ear. They each grab one idiot by the ear, dragging them out. Yaku just shoves Bokuto out though, and he shuts the door.

Between the two of them is a very quiet until Yaku speaks.

“You’re getting married. Man, where did that time go?” His smile breaks out, as light as ever. Perhaps the true treasure of Nekoma really was Yaku. Always there, always supportive. He reached over, out. “Kuroo, no, really. Tetsurou, where did the time go?”

Kuroo’s heartbeat slows. “I’m not sure but what about you? Marrying Lev? I never thought I’d see the day. Or at the very least I’d be old and grey.” He’s teasing but between the two of them is such an easy back and forth. He sits in his chair again, unaware that he was even standing.

Brushing off the streams of confetti and other bits and pieces of colorful paper, out of the other’s hair, yet somehow managing to maintain that charmingly messy, ruffled bedhead. “Honestly Kuroo, did you even brush it today?” A laugh from them both until Kuroo is neat and clean, just as he was before the er,  _mess_ duo.

“Thanks Yaku.”

“You’ve got this. You know this. You’re going to get your pudding head.” He snickers at the old nickname. Kenma had dyed his hair several times over the years but this year was fitting, muted red highlights. Like a sunset giving way to night.

Straightening the jacket and the tie, Yaku stepped back and punches his fist against Kuroo just enough to knock him back a bit.

“Go get ‘im.”

The wedding hasn’t quite started yet so Kuroo quietly padded about, checking everything for the umpteenth time. And then the minister arrives and everything is set.

It’s a fairy tale in the making, people filing into the seats before Kuroo. Their friends, their enemies, everyone. The sight makes him tear up just a tad, like the gooey sappy sack he is. All his friends were slowly falling into pairs settled in high school. Everyone had their troubles but it was all smiles as the classic “here comes the bride (or rather groom)” plays.

Kenma is stunning. He highlights in his black hair match his suit, a smooth white with a red tie and a black collared shirt. They agreed on inverted suits, so Kuroo had a matching one, style and all but in black coat and white shirt. Both ties are red however.

There are some unique touches. Kenma is not led out by his father but rather by the little Karasuno boy. That’s just how Kenma had asked for it and who was Kuroo not to comply?

But oh, is his breath taken away by the smallest smile pulling on Kenma’s soft looking lips. Kenma opted to look plain but that’s how the taller adores it. The golden eyes are wide and curious, glowing even. Everyone can ooooh and aaaah all they like but Kuroo can see beyond that. He sees the hands that play games, set the ball, and caress all of Kuroo’s little scars. He sees the freckles dotting the other’s shoulders, down his back, trailing around his waist, to his thighs. He sees the gentle laughter filling the room like musical undertones to chaos.

But he see  _Kenma_ like angels are singing with golden halos. And he realizes how gay he is and how in love he is, with his best friend.

He’s right there, right in front of him.

The minister starts. “Dearly beloved…” Blah blah blah. Kuroo’s seen enough of this to know what’s happening. He smiles his classic little smile and Kenma avoids eye contact.

“I love you.”

“… Me too.”

The minister clears his throat and both turn to him. “Your  _vows_ please.” He motions for the ring girl to step up. It’s the Karasuno manager, the younger one. She holds out the rings, smiling, though Kuroo notes she’s shaking.

Clearing his throat, he takes his simple platinum band and holds it out.

“When I met you, I knew you were special. I knew you were special because you were playing Pokémon (a laugh from the audience) and you had these beautiful eyes that seemed to take in the whole world. And then I found out you lived by me and I wanted, so badly, to make you my friend.

You are my best friend, the one I would trust with my life. I would follow you anywhere, even if it meant that I would die. I will protect you for the rest of my life and I will make sure that you always have the latest game to play and that you are never lost.

You are my stars, my sun, my moon, and my sky. You are everything important to me and not once have I thought of you less than the person I want to always be next to. You’re silly and you have the greatest sense of humor I’ve ever known. I still crack up when I think about the time you compared me to a parrot.

But more than anything, I love you. I love all the little pieces of you and no matter what, I will put you back together however many times it takes. I will glue the little pieces together with gold because you deserve to glitter and shine for all your scars and wounds.”

He pauses.

“I have more written but I don’t think I need it anymore. Seeing you here, like this, in front of me with your new ear piercing and your nervous smile, I know that there are not enough words in this world to describe what you mean to me. So please, Kozume Kenma. Be the light of my life. You are the greatest treasure of my life.”

He holds out the ring.

Kenma starts his own speech, quieter than usual so every one really has to lean forward.

“When you first asked me to marry you, I thought, why? Kuroo deserves someone who can fit him. Someone who can keep up with his antics or someone who can laugh without a care in the world. But I thought, you were my greatest treasure like the really rare equip items in my favorite games.

You are more than that. You are the Mario to my Peach, the Link to my Zelda, and the ace commander to my monster hunter. You are the brightest pixel on my screen, and you are worth more than a million, billion diamond and gold coins. The final boss would be easy to beat if the prize were you.

You never gave up on me. You never let me down and you were always holding me up so I could see more. If I see as much as I think you think I see, then I could see the world, atop your shoulders. When you touched my cheek or my hand and I flinched for the first time, you didn’t leave me. You stayed and you said that you would wait for me.”

Kenma looks down and then he looks up again, those wide golden eyes focused completely on the groom’s. Or the other groom’s. Whatever the term.

“My life wouldn’t be complete without you.”

And then he’s done, offering the other ring. It’s gold, carved in the shape of a sleeping cat.

The ministers “You may now exchange rings” is lost on them as they each take the others hand and slip the rings on, somehow managing to do so with only one hand. It fits them, strangely enough. Linking hands as they both almost drop the rings.

“If anyone does not wish these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Not a word.

“Then I now pronounce you, bound for life.”

The last bit is lost in the cheering as Kuroo gracefully swoops down in his grandeur manner and bumps their noses together before he presses his lips down, sparks flying like their first kiss instead of the millionth.

It’s sloppy. It’s messy. It’s a lot like this wedding, hectic and crazy and insanely chaotic. But it’s so perfect, for all its imperfections. For all the times Kuroo or Kenma stuttered, for all the titmes they tripped, for all the times the minister had to clear his throat.

A Cheshire cat grin. “I love you.”

Luminous gold eyes. “I know. Because it’s right there.”

A silver band, a gold band. They kiss again, longer this time and the crowd becomes white noise as they lose themselves.

Until  _someone_  (or quite possibly  **SOMEONES** ) decide it’s an _excellent_ idea to drop the  **WHOLE** damn cake on them both.


End file.
